This invention relates to an apparatus for folding a running web such as a paper sheet carrying a printed recording thereon.
In the present day automation of plants and offices the problem is frequently encountered to provide appropriate machines for performing operations automatically on previously processed items. In case business forms (such as invoices or lists) which are printed-on conventionally by computer-controlled printers lengthwise on an A4 format or on paper of larger dimensions, and which are thereafter to be placed in envelopes of a C6/5 format, the individual sheets have been separated, folded twice transversely to the length of the severed paper sheet and in addition, cross-folded at right angles to the two transverse folds.
An automated cross-folding, however, has been involved with difficulties because either an additional folding apparatus with appropriate position-true advancing system or an expensive dual folding apparatus have been needed.